Saints and Sailors
by Kory Anders
Summary: Not a song fic, Robin feels inferior after a battle, maybe as far as saying that he isn’t worthy of being the Leader of The Teen Titans? Who will comfort him?


D/c: How many times do I need to say it! I don't own Teen Titans

This is a request from ssj4supervegeta at the Robin and Starfire shrine:

Robin feels inferior after a battle, maybe as far as saying that he isn't worthy of being the Leader of The Teen Titans? Who will comfort him?

Saints and Sailors

_This is where I say I've had enough  
and no one should ever feel the way that I feel now.  
A walking open wound,  
a trophy display of bruises  
and I don't believe that I'm getting any better_.-

Saints and Sailors, Dashboard Confessional

            _I'm not worthy to be the leader,_ Robin thought. His arm was wrapped in a purple cloth; it was from Starfire's shirt. He was bleeding earlier during a fight with a villain who called himself Sgrabs. Starfire had noticed and quickly tended to his upper arm. 

            He touched the make due bandage on his arm, it was stained with his blood, he didn't deserve that attention. A knock broke through his wanted silence, "Robin, it is I Starfire, may I enter?" her innocent voice hit his ears and made him pause before replying.

            "Sure Star." The light from the hall hit him when she walked in. He was sitting in the dark, she turned on a light, and from behind his mask he felt his eyes adjust to the light.

            "Robin may I inquire as to why you were sitting in the dark?" Her always questioning voice asked her innocent emerald eyes blinked at him. Robin glanced back and looked into her eyes, even if he was depressed, he could never lie to those eyes..

            "It's nothing Star, forget it." Her face scrunched up.

            "What is there to forget?" she asked. He could see confusion in her green eyes; normally he explained the confusing things, now he was one. Another reason he was unworthy.

            "Star, do you think," he paused, trying to figure out how to word his thoughts "do you think I'm a good leader?"

            "Of course I do Robin, why would I not?"

            "You don't think because I don't have powers and because I can't fight without getting injured that I'm incompetent?"  Starfire looked at him gently, her hand grazed his.

            "That is what makes you special Robin. You're caring; you showed me the ways of Earth when nobody else would," Her smile was calm and soothing to him. She stood up and took what she had brought in the room, a bowl and rag, with some cloth, and walked to his side.

            "What about my lack of powers?" He asked as she unwrapped the cloth from his hand. She moved her eyes upward to meet his. 

            "This will hurt for a second." She told him, tucking a stray hair behind her ear before she dripped some peroxide on the wound. He opened his mouth to question her again, "Robin, as far as I am concerned, you are the most powerful of any of us, it does not take much to fight with powers you have had since birth, but as for you, you work for your gifts. And I admire that."

            Robin blushed; Star admired his lack of abilities, who would have thought? Her fingers grazed the wound, he cringed, and flinched. "Sorry Robin, forgive me, I did not realize-"

            "It's fine Star." Robin whispered shakily, _I'm weak too_, he thought. She wrapped it in a bandage. Before he could pull it away she kissed it, quickly and gently. He sat there shocked.

            "What? Is that not what you are supposed to do to a wound?" she asked, the confusion was back in her voice.

            "No Star, you did everything right." She beamed at him, a smile tugged at his frowning face. "Star are you sure-"he began to ask.

            "Robin, you are the perfect leader for this team." Her finger slid across his cheek gently. He shivered inwardly, why she always had this effect on him, he did not know. He felt his heart pulling him towards her. That's when it happened; he kissed her, for a brief second, before pulling away. 

            He felt regret in the pit of his stomach as soon as he pulled away; _what was I thinking?_ He asked himself. Before he could apologize he was met with her lips upon his. "Robin maybe you should rest now." She gathered her things and was about to leave when he stopped her.

            "Star would you mind staying in here?" he asked, praying that she would say yes.

            "Of course Robin, but only until you fall asleep." She stated as sternly as she could.

            "Night Star."


End file.
